paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save a Star
Main: * Original 6 Pups * Prince Leo * Appolo * Rosie Minor: * Jonda * Tundra * Prince Harold * Mr. Porter * Jake * Ryder * Cap'n Turbot When Rubble finds out that Appolo the Super Dog is coming to adventure bay, however, what he sees is not what he expected. One afternoon in the lobby Chase, Jonda, Rocky, and Marshall were watching Appolo the Super Pup. The super pup was chasing down another villain and quickly cornered him. Once the villain was taken into the police, Appolo stood on the cliff triumphantly. "This show is pretty amazing," Jonda said. "Sure is," Marshall said. "I wonder where Rubble is." Outside, Rubble drove up to the lookout, skidding a few feet as he slammed on the brakes nearly running into Zuma carrying his kiteboard. The bulldog quickly ran into the lookout and landed on the beanbag that Jonda was lying on. "How much did I miss?" Rubble asked. "You just missed an episode," Chase replied much to the Bulldog's disappointment. Suddenly, a call came in and the TV switched over Prince Leo riding in a limo. "Oh, hey, Leo," Rocky said. "What's up?" "Hello, Rocky," Leo replied. "Guess who's coming to Adventure Bay with me." "Harold?" Marshall asked. "Yes, but also Appolo the Super Pup." ''The pups were quite surprised by this, Rubble was ecstatic. He quickly started jumping up and down in excitement, leaving Leo confused. "He's a big fan," Rocky said. "When's he getting here?" Rubble asked barely containing his excitement. ''"Later today," Leo replied. "See you soon." Leo hung up and Rubble fainted in excitement. "I'll give Rosie a call," Marshall said. (Scene changes; Rubble's badge) Later that day, Rosie was collecting kibble from Mr. Porter's Cafe. "So, how's Marshall doing?" Mr. Porter asked looking the kibble bag in Rosie's ambulance. "He doing a lot better," Rosie said. "He's actually starting to walk a bit on his leg." Both were taken by surprise when a couple of vans drove past them and pulled up next to the race course. Several people walked out and set up cameras and lights. "I wonder what they're doing." "They're filming Apollo," Leo said as he stepped out of the limo. "Rocky? When did you get a British accent?" "I thought this would happen. I'm Prince Leo. I do think it is funny how Rocky and I look alike." "Oh, I heard about you," Rosie said. "You do look an awful lot like Rocky." Just then, Rubble and Marshall walked over to look at the film crew, with the bulldog wearing his superhero costume. "Why do they need so many cameras?" Marshall questioned. "They're probably trying to get the best shots of Apollo," Rubble said. "Hey, Rubble, Marshall," Leo said walking up to the pups. "Marshall, what happened to your leg?" "I fell into a sinkhole during a flood," Marshall said lifting his broken leg. "I hope you get better soon. Anyways, I like your costume Rubble." "Thanks," Rubble replied. Leo started to talk about some other things, but Rubble didn't hear. He looked to see a familiar grey bull terrier walking towards the film crew. "Oh, my, gosh. It's Apollo!" "Oh, boy," Marshall said stepping away from the bulldog. Rubble started wagging his tail in excitement. "Oh, he's already getting ready for his scene," Leo said. Before anyone could say anything else, Rubble quickly ran over toe super pup. "Apollo, Apollo!" Rubble cried running up to the bull terrier. "Oh, hello," the bull terrier said, "Who are you?" "I'm Rubble. I'm your biggest fan." "I get a lot of people and pups who say that." "How does it feel to be one of the greatest pups of all time?" "Pretty good, actually." "Can somebody get that bulldog out of the shot?" the cameraman asked. "Sorry, Rubble. You're going to have to get out of the way." "Okay, let me know if you need anything," Rubble said as he walked away. "Alright," said the director, "And, action!" Apollo quickly took off jumping over some cars and quickly made his way onto the roofs of the buildings. "Look at him go," Rubble said. He quickly gasped. "I need to get him to sign my food bowl." Rubble quickly ran off back to the lookout, leaving his friends to watch the super pup in action. Apollo quickly made his way across the buildings but when jumped to the next he didn't make it and quickly fell much the pups' shock. They quickly ran over to where he landed and found that he safely landed on very well hidden landing pad. "Are you okay?" Rosie asked. "Cut," cried the director. "The fans aren't supposed to be on set right now." "Sorry, sir," Marshall apologized. "It's okay," Appolo said. "This happens a lot more than you think." "Let's get you back up on the roof and try again," the director said. "Yes, sir." Appolo walked back to where he had the climb up the buildings. "I have to admit that dog is pretty good at his job," Leo commented. "I thought this was almost real," Marshall said. "How could it be?" "Well, the pups and I found this meteor that gave us powers..." "I'm already lost." "I was afraid of that." "What Marshall's trying to say, we're worried what Rubble would think when he sees this," Rosie said. "He doesn't know?" Leo questioned. "Of course not." "Hey, pups," Appolo said grabbing their attention. "If you see your friend, when he sees me out of costume, tell him I'm undercover." Appolo quickly climbed back to the top of the buildings to try again. A little while later, Rubble returned with his food bowl and looked around for Appolo. "Where did he go?" Rubble questioned. "He can't be far from here." "Actually, he did," Leo said walking up to the pups. "They said they were heading up to a place called Jake's snowboarding resort." "Jake's snowboarding resort? I need to get there." He quickly ran back to the lookout to get a ride. (Scene changes; Tundra's badge) At the snowboarding resort, the film crew was setting up their gear. Tundra was visiting there, helping Jake and Everest make sure things were safe. Rubble drove up to the resort, jumped out of his rig, and ran towards the snow pups. "Hey, Rubble," Everest said. "Have you seen Appolo?" Rubble asked. "I think he's halfway down the mountain," Tundra said. "Good... To hear..." "You need a drink?" "I think so." Jake handed Rubble a water bowl and the bulldog quickly drank it up. "So, you're pretty excited," Everest said. "I'm not surprised," Tundra said. "He said he had a dream once about us saving Appolo. Rubble, we've actually got to talk with him." "Really?" Rubble asked. The husky looked around to make sure nobody was looking. Tundra then whispered into Rubble's ear, "He's undercover. He's pretending to be a normal dog to keep himself safe." "Really?" "Of course," Everest said. "So, try to play along with him." "Okay." Rubble grabbed his food bowl, a helmet, and a snowboard and slid down the mountain. The husky looked at each other feeling a bit guilty. "Did we really have to lie to him?" Everest asked. "I didn't want to," Tundra replied, "But, Leo's right, it would break Rubble's heart. Still, I hate lying to him." The construction pup quickly made his way down the mountain. He was taken by surprise when he saw large spider stomping around. "THE SPIDER KING!" he shouted. He quickly swerved and tumbled over, finding himself right in front of the large spider. "Hang on, Rubble," Appolo shouted as he jumped in and tripped up the big red spider. He picked up Rubble just as the spider started to fall over. The Spider King landed on the ground with a loud thud, sending bits of snow into the air. "You okay, kid?" "I'm fine." "CUT!" cried the director walking over to the pups. "What are you doing here?" "I just wanted Appolo to sign my food..." Rubble quickly paused as he looked through the snow. "Where is it? Ruff, shovel." Using his pup-pack, Rubble dug throw the snow and found his food bowl. "There it is." "Hey, Rubble, what's that shovel on your back?" Appolo asked. "You mean my pup-pack? I use it when I need to dig something out, like my bowl. Could you sign it please?" "Sure. Anybody got a..." One of the cameramen handed him a pen and placed it in Appolo's mouth. "Thank you." He soon wrote his name on, a bit sloppily, on the construction pups food bowl." Rubble smiled as he looked at his signed food bowl. He was about to walk away, but he noticed something on one of the Spider King's legs. It looked like metal with wiring and some sparks showing. "Hang on, that's not the Spider King." "Of course not," the director said. "It "Must be a dummy," Appolo interrupted. He quickly winked to the film crew who played along with it. "So, where's the real one?" Rubble asked. "I don't know. You just head home, I'll keep an eye out for him." "Alright, good luck." Rubble picked up his bowl and caught lift heading back up the mountain, leaving Appolo and the crew. "Just a dummy?" the director asked. "I didn't want to crush the kid's dreams," Appolo replied. "Look at our animatronic. Do you know how long it'll take to fix it." "About two hours. If break Rubble's heart, that might never heal." "Whatever, if you do something like this again, we'll get someone to replace you." "Wha... You can't." "Try me." The director walked away with Appolo feeling worried. (Scene changes; PAW Patrol badge) At the lookout, Leo was hanging out with Jonda and Rocky, while Rosie helped Marshall walk around the lookout. "You feeling better now, Marshall," Rosie asked walking beside the Dalmatian. "I'm fine, Rosie," Marshall said. He cringed a little bit as he placed some pressure on his leg. "Don't do that, it'll make things worse." "Sorry, just really wanting to get back into the action with you and the other pups." Just then a cheerful Rubble drove up to the lookout and park his rig. "Hey, Marshall," Rubble said, "How are you doing?" "A little better," Marshall replied. "Still hurts." "Where were you?" Rosie asked. "I got this," Rubble replied showing his signed bowl. "Wow, that's so cool," Marshall said. "I know. Where's Rocky? I want to show him and Chase." "They're inside with Jonda and Leo," Rosie answered. Rubble took his bowl and quickly ran inside. "So, I've been thinking of my uniform being black," Jonda said to Leo. "Tundra is purple, and I think you would look nice in black," Leo replied. "It would be better than purple for spy. You would be harder to hide." Ryder and Harold walked out of the elevator that just arrived. "And that's where we keep the parts for ultimate rescues," Ryder said. "The technology you have is amazing," Harold commented. "Hey, guys, check out my signed bowl," Rubble said as he placed his on the ground. "Wow, that's so cool," Ryder said. "It is. He signed it after he took down the Spider King. Or at least its dummy." "What dummy?" Chase asked. "Yeah, apparently it was a robot. It didn't even look like the real one." Marshall and Rosie walked in and heard what Rubble said. Harold was about to speak up, but Leo gave him, Ryder, and the rest of the pups, sans Rubble, a worried look. "That... Sounds interesting," Marshall said trying to play along. "Kind of wish I could see what happened," Leo said. "Yeah, the snow went flying everywhere," Rubble said. "Snow?" Rocky questioned, "You mean they were on Jake's mountain? Was Tundra there?" "Yeah, she and Everest were checking to make sure there wasn't any avalanches or something. I don't think they would have to do that. Appolo could just fly everyone out of the way and dig them out." "Yeah, he could do that," Rosie said. "I'm going to check how Tundra's doing," Rocky said. He activated his pup-tag to talk to the far away husky. "Hey, snowpup, how are you doing?" "Pretty good Ro-Ro," Tundra replied over the pup-tag. "I'm actually heading back to the bay with the film crew." "Really?" "Yeah, apparently they wanted to take another scene near the water." "Let's take a look," Rubble said as he quickly ran out of the lookout. The pups in the lookout look at each other. "Does anyone else feel guilty about lying to him." "Yeah," the pups replied. "I'm pretty sure we should tell him," Ryder said. "Yeah," Jonda said, "But he won't like." (Scene changes; Zuma's badge) Zuma was helping Cap'n Turbot clean up the Flounder. Several barnacles were stuck to the bottom of the boat. "Thanks again for the help Zuma," Cap'n Turbot said. "These arthropods are amazingly annoying." "You right, Cap'n," Zuma said as he grabbed a new scraper. The chocolate lab dived back into the water with Cap'n Turbot. After coming up for air, Cap'n Turbot could see Tundra and the film crew return to the bay. "Hey, Zuma, look over there. Appolo's film crew is back." "Cool. I've almost got all the barnacles. Can I go check them out." "Of course. I can handle the last of them. You got meet Appolo." Using his pup-pack Zuma quickly swam towards the film crew. "So, Appolo," Tundra said to the pup-star, "Can I call you "Appolo?" "It's what everyone else calls me when I became the character," Appolo replied. "So, I guess you could call me that." "Okay, so I've been wanting to ask, I understand you not wanting to hurt Rubble's feelings. But my friend had done something similar with a gamepad, it almost didn't end well." "I don't like lying to my fans, but I don't want to upset them either. I'm stuck in a stalemate." "Wow, that sounds..." "Okay, Appolo," the director said interrupting Tundra, much her annoyance. "Your suit is ripped from the Spider accident." Clapping his hand, some people removed Appolo's super suit and went to fetch another one. As they did that, a soggy Zuma walked over to the terrier and husky. "Hey, Zuma," Tundra said. "Sup, Tundra," Zuma replied. "Is this Appolo?" "I sure am," Appolo answered. He quickly removed his mask. "I'm... Undercover." "Ooh." They looked over towards the bridge where Rubble and the rest of the pups head towards them. "Appolo, Appolo!" Rubble cried running towards the actor. "Rubble, good to see you again," Appolo said. "And you brought some friends." "Hello," Ryder said. "It's nice to meet you." "Same to you, Ryder was it? Leo told me a bit about you." "He did?" Tundra asked looking towards the said pup. "Well, you did help save my father's dog food business," Harold commented. "Yeah, I didn't like that," Rubble said. "Good thing Rosie and Marshall were there." "Speaking of which," Zuma said, "Where are they?" Eventually, they saw an ambulance drive to the track with Rosie and Marshall stepping out. "I think I could've walked here," Marshall said. "Marshall, you know your leg still hurts when you put too much pressure on it," Rosie said helping the dalmatian out of the back. "Marshall," Appolo said, "You feeling any better?" "A little," Marshall replied. "Appolo," called the director. The bull terrier sighed, "I've gotta go," he said. He walked towards the director, who was standing a little close to the edge leading to the sea. "Sir, should you be standing that close...?" "Never mind that." "Would you please stop..." "We need you for the next scene." "Couldn't we just film this while we just..." "Costume, now!" Before Appolo could say anything else, one of the assistants ran over to Appolo with his costume. The bull terrier tumbled down the hill and landed in an old rowboat, which quickly floated out to sea. The boat was very rotten and quickly started falling apart, much to Appolo's fear. The PAW Patrol quickly ran over to the cliff in shock. "Help!" Appolo cried, "I can't swim." The bull terrier quickly started sinking into the water. "Zuma, quick," Ryder cried. "On it," Zuma replied quickly running down towards the water. "RUFF! Scuba." With his pup-pack activated, the chocolate lab swam out to rescue the pup star. The rescue was successful, and Rosie quickly checked on Appolo. "You alright," she asked. "I hope so," said the director, "Do you know how hard it to replace a famous star?" "He's alive if you're wondering," Tundra said. "I don't get it," Rubble said, "Why couldn't you just fly out." "Well," Appolo said trying to think of an excuse. "Come on you," the director said picking up the soaking bull terrier and carried him away into his trailer. "You think he'll be okay?" Leo asked. "Of course he will," Rubble said, "He's Appolo the Super Pup." "Marshall and I will stick around just in case," Rosie said. "Alright." Rubble and the other pups and humans walked away, leaving Marshall and Rosie behind. "I knew I should've told him now." "Me too," Marshall said. The two wanted to check on Appolo who just walked out of his trailer. "How are you feeling?" "A little worried," Appolo replied. "I'm pretty sure the director is about to crack. And where's Rubble?" Rubble was sitting in the lookouts lobby as his friends managed to catch up with him. "Hey, Rubble," Leo said, "There's something we should've told you about Appolo." "What is it?" Rubble asked. Leo was about to reply when the received a call which came from Ryder's pup-pad. "Hello?" came a voice sounding like Appolo. "Appolo," Rubble said wagging his tail, "How are you doing?" "I'm doing good," ''Appolo replied. ''"Listen, kid, you've been dumb lately. You really think that my show was real?" ''Rubble was quite shocked by what his idle said. ''"I mean, I thought you would get it through your head when I could swim. Are you that stupid?" "What are you talking about?" "It's just a show. Flying is done by using wires, the boulders I lift are made of paper. We use green screens, actors, and none of it is real. You are one of the dumbest fans I've ever met." ''The call ended, leaving Rubble very upset. He threw his superhero costume off ran towards his pup-house. "He seemed so nice," Leo said. "He did," Ryder said. '(Scene changes; Marshall's badge)' Rosie took Marshall and Appolo back to the lookout. "Wow," Appolo said stepping out of Rosie's ambulance. "This is huge." "It sure is," Marshall said as Rosie helped out of the ambulance. The pups could see Rubble sitting in his pup house looking quite sad. "What's the matter with your friend?" "I don't know," Rosie said as she walked over to the bulldog. "Hey, Rubble, what's the matter?" Rubble didn't reply, he just looked towards Appolo and turned around inside his pup house. "There you are," Tundra said walking up to Appolo. "How could you say that to Rubble?" "Say, what?" Appolo asked. "You insulted him about think his favorite show was real," Zuma said. "Why would I insult a fan? And when did I say that?" "About half an hour ago," Tundra said. "But Appolo was busy filming his scenes," Marshall said. "It's true," Appolo said, "Besides, I don't have hands, so I need someone to help make a call." "But we heard you insult Wubble," Zuma said. "It sounded just like you." Appolo stopped to think for a moment and then gasped. "I think I know who insult my fan," he said. "I'll be right back." Appolo quickly ran off, leaving the pups to cheer up Rubble. "Where is our star?" the director asked. The bull terrier ran up to him looking very annoyed. "Ah, Appolo, there you are..." "Why would you that to one of my fans?" "What do you mean?" "You know the voice changer we sell." "You mean this?" The director held up a bullhorn-shaped device and spoke into it with a voice sounding just like Appolo's. "We need to make sure nobody gets in the way." "Including the fans that watch the show?" The bull terrier was about to walk away but the director stopped him. "Do you want to sleep in the pound?" Appolo stopped and turned back to the director. "That's more like it. Now, onto the next scene." The sun was setting, and after many attempts to cheer Rubble up, nothing work. "I thought Appolo said he would be right back," Marshall lying on a beanbag. "He did," Zuma said. "I would like to stay and help," Leo said, "But Harold and I have to head home." Harold and Leo left the lookout and into their limo which was waiting for them. Before they left Adventure Bay, the stopped to pick up and very unhappy Appolo. "Where were you?" Harold asked. "I was kept busy," Appolo said glumly. "Thanks to the director." The drive back to Barkingburg was pretty uneventful, that was until one of the van's tires burst, causing it crashed into the cliff side. Before anyone could get out to check on the driver, boulder's fell down blocking anyway any of the vehicles to get away. "We're trapped," Leo cried. "I'm just glad that none of the boulders hit us," Appolo said. Some of the film crew stepped out and tried to push the boulders away, but nothing happened. Some of the tried to use their phones to call for help, but they were in a dead zone. Appolo looked at the boulders, and look at the height of the landslide, one of the vans, and the limo. "I think I know how we can get out of here." Explaining his plan, the drivers lined up the van and limo in front of the landslide and Appolo jumped on them to get over the boulders. Leo tried and some of the crew tried to do the same, but they didn't get far enough. "I'll be back soon." Appolo quickly ran back towards the bay. At the lookout, Rubble was still upset. Ryder, Rosie, and Marshall were stilling trying to cheer him up. Marshall was removing his superhero costume as he sat down in the lobby. "What else can we do?" he asked. "I don't know," Ryder said, "We've tried everything." "I feel so sorry for him," Rosie said. Just then, they heard somebody panting. Ryder walked out of the lookout and found Appolo walking towards them, out of breath. "Appolo? What are you doing here?" The bull terrier couldn't reply. Rosie quickly fetched him some water, while Marshall got Rubble. "Oh, hey," Rubble said dryly to the terrier out of uniform. "Look, Rubble," Appolo said stopping multiple times to drink his water, "I know you're mad. But the crew need your help. They're trapped in a landslide." "And how could I trust you?" "Rubble, we're the PAW Patrol," Ryder said. "We have to help." Ryder took out his pup-pad pulled out the call all button. "PAW Patrol to the lookout." Soon, the pups each race towards the lookout, Appolo noticed Rubble's signed bowl sitting next to the trash. "Rubble, why would you through the bowl I signed away?" Appolo asked. "Because of what you said to me," Rubble replied. "I didn't say that." "It's true," Marshall said. "He was never near a phone." "It's true," Rosie said. "It was the director," Appolo said. "I think he didn't want anyone near "his" show." "But isn't it your show?" Marshall asked. "Of, course. My name is in the flipping title." "So, you didn't call me a dumb fan?" Rubble asked. "Why would I do that? My fans are the thing that keeps me going. Acting is hard, let me tell you, but seeing my fan enjoy what I do just make me happy. Besides, I think you're costume is pretty cool." "You really think so?" Appolo nodded as the rest of PAW Patrol stepped into the elevator. Once, they suited up, they jumped into their positions. "PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir," Chase said. "Thanks for coming pups," Ryder said lower the large screen. "Appolo's film crew, Leo, and Harold are trapped in a landslide." The pups gasped at this. "We need to get them out of there." Ryder quickly swiped through the different icons. "Skye, I'll need you to use your helicopter to help lift everyone out of the landslide." "This pup's gotta fly," Skye said doing a flip. "Rosie, I'll need you to transport Appolo so he can lead us to the landslide, and maybe your medical skills in case somebody is hurt." "Rosie to the rescue," Rosie said. "And Rubble, I'll need you, your rig, and your drill to move the boulders out of the way." "Rubble on the double," Rubble said. "Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll." * ** *** **** ***** Leo, Harold, and the film crew were just sitting around until they heard some sirens. "It's the PAW Patrol," Leo cheered as he tried to get a better look. He then saw Skye flying overhead. "Leo," she called, "I'm going to lower my harness and lift everyone out of there." And so she did, one by one everyone was lifted out of the landslide. "Once everyone out of there, Rubble can start digging the away," Ryder said. "Couldn't he just start digging?" Leo asked as he was lifted out of the landslide with Harold. "If the rocks become unstable, they could collapse and fall on anyone trapped inside." After a short while, Skye finished lifting everyone out as Rosie was checking on the ones she lifted out. "Alright, Rubble, go for it." "Let's dig it," Rubble said as he started digging away. Some out of the boulders refused to move, so Rubble had to use his drill to break them up. As Rubble dug away, Leo noticed some sort of bullhorn in the director's bag. He pulled it out and spoke into it. "Those this work?" Leo was taken by surprise at his voice now sounded just like Appolo's. "Hey, what are you doing with that?" the director questioned snatching bullhorn back. However, the PAW Patrol heard the voice. "See, I told you," Appolo said to Rubble. Ryder took a look at the bullhorn and examed it. "Appolo's voice changer?" Ryder read. "That's pretty popular," Appolo said. "Especially when you're trying to get rid of one of my fans." Appolo gave an angry look at the director. "Do you know how annoying how it can be having people just sitting around on set getting in the way?" the director asked. "You've could've just asked," Rubble said. "It's true," Harold said. "I'm going to see what my father will say about this." "No way," the director said, "I'm the best director in Barkingburg." "You overloaded one of the vans," Appolo said. "So, that's why it crashed," Rosie said as she helped bandage up the driver. "I... Uh..." the director didn't know what to say. A little while later, Rubble had cleared all the boulder out of the way, and all of the crew members made their way back to Barkingburg. "Thank you again for the help," Appolo said to the PAW Patrol. "No problem," Ryder said, "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help." "So, what's going to happen to the director?" Rubble asked. "Best case scenario, he'd be fired," Appolo replied. "And by the way, Rubble, keep an eye out for a certain future episode." Appolo jumped back into the limo and waved goodbye to the PAW Patrol. '(Scene changes; PAW Patrol badge)' A few weeks later, Rubble was watching Appolo in his superhero costume while drinking from his signed bowl. "So, what's happening in this episode?" Tundra asked as she and Rocky sat next to him. ''On the screen, Appolo was drowning as English bulldog helped cut him free. Appolo grabbed the bulldog and flew towards shore. "Thanks for the help kid," Appolo said. "What's your name." "I'm Boulder," the bulldog replied. "You're pretty confident." "I know." "Awesome," Rubble said as he wagged his tail as his friends smiled and enjoyed the show.Category:Pages by Fetcher46 Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes